


Cockatiel and Armadillo

by kuroiyousei



Series: His Own Humanity [8]
Category: Gundam Wing, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: AU - Modern U.S. plus magic, Alternate Universe, Drama, Feminism, Fluff, Gen, Primarily conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei
Summary: Ze likes fashion, football, and social justice. He likes Star Wars, friends, and tabletop roleplaying. Can this meeting between totally dissimilar strangers go anything but badly?





	Cockatiel and Armadillo

Kamatari was conscious of eyes on zir. Not that the entire café was staring or anything so dramatic, but ze _was_ sitting by the door, and nearly everyone that came in or went out threw zir at least a glance. Zir hemline sat too high, perhaps, for a day of shopping -- it might have been better suited for a night of drinking and dancing -- but the lovely weather and zir lovely waxed legs had been too tempting a combination. Ze knew the entire outfit looked fantastic on zir, and if anyone in the café had a problem with it, they could just deal. 

Some of the looks ze caught reflected in the window, however, indicated that most of them wouldn't have used 'problem' to describe their reaction, so for now the situation remained tenable. 

"Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker," said Darth Vader from nearby. 

Kamatari glanced at zir watch. Fifteen more minutes before zir bus would arrive, assuming ze remembered the schedule correctly. Fifteen minutes would be adequate time for a little more wandering, and, with a half-empty apartment in mind, the furniture store two doors down definitely appealed... but ze was tired. Ze might have overdone zir shopping exploration of zir new hometown. 

"Obi-wan knew this to be true," said Darth Vader. 

Perhaps tomorrow ze would find zir way out again and have a look at some furnishing and decoration. Sundays offered nothing better to do in a place where ze had literally no friends. Even overtime wasn't an option, since neither ze nor anyone else at zir company worked on the Sabbath. Or perhaps ze would sit around with a few beers signing petitions on the internet. 

"All too easy," said Darth Vader. 

Kamatari glanced toward the source of the voice. Though the corner spot half ringed with booth seating and half with chairs was probably the biggest table in the café, only one person sat there now, and he didn't look much like a Sith Lord. He did glance up from the phone he held, though, just after the latest quote played, so Kamatari quickly removed zir attention. 

"Perhaps you are not as strong as the Emperor thought." 

James Earl Jones had a damn sexy voice, Kamatari had to admit. Why that voice should be speaking up to harass an absent Luke Skywalker in this relatively busy restaurant/coffee shop on a Saturday afternoon not, as far as Kamatari knew, a date of any particular significance to fans of the actor, the character, or the franchise? That was another story. 

"Impressive." 

Ze couldn't help looking over again at the man from whom this effusion of Star Wars came. Was it a game on his phone playing these quotes, or what? From his movements, he appeared to be texting, but that didn't quite fit with the sounds. He also kept glancing up and around as if to check whether he'd attracted any attention. Again Kamatari looked quickly away. 

"Most impressive." 

These lines, arranged (as far as Kamatari could remember) in their proper order of appearance, were simultaneously cool and obnoxious. If the guy knew he would be receiving a string of text messages or whatever, he should really turn the sound off; yet if the quotes _were_ text-tones, it was interesting that they played in the order the lines had been spoken in the movie. 

The next sound from the stranger's phone was the first nine notes of the Imperial March, and this time the guy caught Kamatari peeking. Where many might have smiled, the stranger instead gave a nod of acknowledgment. He looked good -- though he would have looked better without the huge glasses -- and wore (to somewhat strange effect, Kamatari thought) a t-shirt tucked into belted dress slacks. Which Asian heritage, specifically, he came from, Kamatari couldn't be quite sure. 

"Please forgive me," the man said, "if my text messaging is bothering you." His demeanor seemed at odds with his words, however: he didn't come across as at all penitent, or even as if he really comprehended how he could possibly have been bothering anyone. 

Bemused by the overall presentation, Kamatari replied, "I was mostly wondering how you got the quotes to play all in a row like that." 

"Oh," said the man, clearly pleased at being asked, "it's an app a friend of mine developed. It allows you to establish a folder for your text-tones and arrange them in the order you'd prefer them to play when you receive several messages in a row, or to have them chosen at random." 

This was more information than Kamatari really needed, but not entirely uninteresting. Ze might have said so if the man hadn't continued talking without pause: "It's on its second version, so it's very stable by now, but he's always working on minor updates for it. At the moment I believe he's attempting to make it possible to combine sequences with random selection in the same settings. The app is called 'Text-Tone Sequencer,' if you're interested -- if you have a phone with an Android operating system, that is." 

"Thank you," was all Kamatari could think to say. 

"My pleasure," the stranger replied magnanimously. 

Kamatari might have turned back to the window at this point, but the man had lowered his phone somewhat and begun examining zir more specifically. The glinting gaze lingered longest on Kamatari's legs -- not entirely surprising given both the attractiveness of said legs today and the stranger's evident lack of subtlety. Or he could merely have been counting the bags clustered at Kamatari's feet, for he remarked next, "I deduce that you've had a successful shopping trip today." 

Now Kamatari tried to repress a smile and to match the gravity -- the solemnity, almost -- of the other's tone as ze replied, "Yes, I have. I found some good sales." 

"I have a tendency to do most of my shopping online, so I have a much greater range of locations to monitor for good sales. And these sites often hold flash sales that only last a certain number of hours, so catching them is sometimes extremely difficult." 

"Yeah, I bet." 

"Everyone in my group of friends is aware of what the others like to buy, however, so we're able to keep watch on each other's behalf for sales." 

"That must be nice." Not really knowing what else to do, Kamatari nudged one of zir shopping bags with zir foot and added, "I love sales." 

"And now, I presume, you're waiting on a ride. Either that or you're recuperating between lengths of your walking journey." The man's eyes hadn't risen from Kamatari's shoes, which _were_ a little high for all the walking ze'd known ze would be doing today (but matched the skirt so well ze hadn't been able to bring zirself to wear anything else). 

"My feet _are_ a little tired," ze admitted. Ze added with a laugh, "I definitely won't be wearing these shoes to work and back." 

Ze'd been told, in the past, that ze had a sweet laugh, and ze'd already suspected this guy of trying, ineffectually, to flirt with zir. Now ze was further convinced of both circumstances. The man scooted toward the closer end of the booth seating he occupied, and leaned forward slightly as he replied, "No, if you're regularly walking to work and back, I would recommend something more ergonomic. Do you lack a vehicle?" 

Again Kamatari struggled to restrain a smile of amusement at the man's expense. "By choice, yes. I sold my car before I moved here." Ze figured it was zir turn to plunge on with unnecessary additional information. "There's no reason to contribute to air pollution or waste non-renewable fuel sources on just myself in a city with such a thorough mass transit system." 

The man nodded agreement, but simultaneously seemed surprised. While Kamatari had never had anyone say it to zir outright, ze'd long believed 'too pretty to be an activist' was a common assumption about zir. But since that assessment contained 'pretty,' the reaction remained generally positive. 

Surreptitiously the man cleared his throat. "My RP group meets here every Saturday evening, and this week it's my duty to reserve the table until everyone arrives at seven... but you're more than welcome to join me while you await your bus." 

It was barely past five. Did this guy really intend to sit here for two hours simply to make sure no other group usurped the large corner seat? Did this happen on a weekly basis? What did the café think of it? 

For a moment Kamatari considered refusing the offer, but could produce no real reason not to sit with the guy for a few minutes. Saying no and continuing at the next table over would be more awkward than anything this weirdo could come up with. Probably. 

Kamatari couldn't quite tell what the stranger's impression of zir gender was, and the man read as nothing but cis-het... but that could be because the sense of 'geek' about him overrode and obscured everything else. Something would have to be offered, though, to be sure everything was on the level. "Sure," ze said, standing and reaching for zir bags. "If you don't mind having an Action Transvestite on your team." Ze knew standing abruptly would hit the stranger with the Full-Length Kamatari Effect, but at least in this case the Full-Length Kamatari had just been outed as a cross-dresser of sorts. 

The man's face lit up -- and clearly not in response to the F.L.K.E., since he said, in a truly wretched attempt at some kind of British or perhaps Scottish accent, "You can never have too many Action Transvestites. Well, if you have eight hundred million, that's too many, I suppose." 

Kamatari laughed, both at this very appropriate response to zir original reference and in pleasure at having successfully exchanged ideas in a language they both spoke. 

The man held out a hand. "My name is Wufei Chang," he said. The formality of his tone did not perfectly gel with his omitting to stand up and only reaching across the table as Kamatari set zir bags down. 

Kamatari gave zir first name, shook the hand, then sat. 

"I take it you are a sports fan," was the first thing Wufei said when Kamatari had settled, "because you said 'on your team' rather than 'in your party.'" 

Kamatari blinked. As far as ze could imagine, in not a single circumstance would ze have used the phrase 'in your party.' Ze was only very vaguely familiar with what it meant. So perhaps ze sounded a little blank as ze responded, "Yes... yes, I am a sports fan." 

"I, sadly, am not, unless you count _Eyeshield Nijuuichi_ and _Kuroko no Basuke_." 

Though Kamatari had heard of neither title, ze felt ze was at least on more familiar turf here. Not that the small amount of Japanese ze'd learned in high school made zir anything like an expert, but certain specific linguistic research ze'd done a few years back, as well as zir genetics, rendered zir slightly more confident discussing anime or whatever those things might be. 

Before ze could make any response at all, however, Wufei's phone went off again. They were back to, "Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker." Kamatari raised a skeptical brow as the man turned his attention to it immediately without looking at or saying another word to his companion until he'd answered the message. 

"Yes," Wufei said at last, as if returning to a conversation that, as far as Kamatari knew, hadn't actually started, "some of my friends and I put together an _Eyeshield Nijuuichi _ group cosplay for FanimeCon a couple of months ago, and purely for reference purposes -- all right, I admit that it was only _mostly_ for reference purposes, as we also wanted to compare American football as portrayed in the manga to actual American football -- we watched an entire NFL game rerun online." 

This statement didn't make perfect sense to Kamatari, but ze feared if ze asked for clarification on _Eyeshield Nijuuichi_, cosplay, or FanimeCon, ze would be getting in over zir head. Ze was also amused at the way Wufei announced he'd watched an _entire_ football game as if it were an accomplishment to be proud of. So ze asked, "What game was it?" 

"Something from last year," Wufei replied vaguely, "featuring, I believe, a team from Texas against somebody local." 

"Cowboys? Texans? Raiders? Niners?" 

Wufei cleared his throat. "Excuse me; I don't remember." Then he looked down to answer another text message. 

This time Kamatari didn't bother trying to repress a complete skeptical facial expression. This had been rude enough when Wufei was alone harassing everyone with his Darth Vader quotes from a greater distance; in the middle of a conversation with someone at the same table, it showed seriously bad manners. But zir display of disapproval went for naught, since ze didn't have the energy to keep the expression on zir face the whole time Wufei was busy, and Wufei might not have noticed or interpreted it correctly even if ze had. So Kamatari just picked up the conversation where it had been left: 

"I haven't missed many Sunday NFL games -- at least featuring local teams -- for the last couple of years, so whatever game you watched with your friends, I probably saw it too." 

"To me this indicates that you don't work Sundays," commented Wufei astutely. 

After confirming this extremely dull speculation, Kamatari added by way of explanation, "I work for Life's Covenant. Actually I just transferred here to manage stock at the LC warehouse. We're the hub for all the stores in the area." 

"The Christian bookstore chain?" Wufei raised a surprised brow. 'Too alternative to work at a Christian bookstore' was another assessment nobody ever made aloud, but which was often implied. Or sometimes just 'too deliberately sexy.' 

"I don't have much to do with Christianity," Kamatari admitted, "but Elsie's very accepting, and I'm guaranteed Sundays off. And it's a low-profit organization with a lot of worthwhile charitable branches, so I don't mind that the pay isn't spectacular." 

"I make quite a decent salary," Wufei said. Kamatari couldn't decide whether he sought to lord this over his companion or just continue the conversation with a relevant fact despite the potential impropriety of mentioning it. "I doubt I could survive working for a non-profit organization -- my hobbies are too expensive." Whatever his intentions were, it was in a tone almost of competition that he continued, "When you're interested in 200-episode TV series where $25 DVD's contain four episodes each, a low salary isn't an option." 

Maybe there really was a touch of disdain for Kamatari's unspectacular pay in Wufei's attitude; Kamatari still couldn't tell. But that tone of near-competition had stirred zir own competitive blood, and ze found zirself engaging almost without thinking. "I donate to a number of charities and activist organizations, and there are a lot more of those that need a lot more money than anyone ever has on any kind of salary." 

This time a competitive edge unmistakably sounded in Wufei's tone as he added onto what he'd already said: "I also import a lot of soundtracks from Asian countries, as well as high-quality merchandising." Here he gestured at the shirt he wore, which bore the image of a frantic-looking blonde child in red riding on the shoulders of a robot. 

"Cute clothes aren't always cheap." Half agreement and half defiance, this, and somewhere in the back of Kamatari's head a little voice asked, _Are we **really** trying to establish which one of us spends more money?_ "Especially if you're at all interested in new fashions." 

"Or interesting ties. I always make a serious attempt to have interesting ties to wear to work." 

_I just bet you do_, Kamatari reflected. Ze might have said it aloud, but didn't want to be forced to explain what a fashion faux pas novelty ties represented. Besides, Wufei's phone went off again at that moment, and he had once again stepped out of the conversation. 

At this third instance of Wufei suddenly ignoring zir in favor of answering a text message, Kamatari wished very much that _ze_ would suddenly receive several messages in a row so as to set a good example by completely ignoring them. But zir text message reception rate had died right down since moving, as past messages had mostly been of the 'are you coming to so-and-so's party tonight?' variety, and were no longer applicable. Now the only person that texted zir was zir step-brother, and he not frequently enough for Kamatari to hope for something right this moment. 

Abruptly Wufei looked up and asked, "Have you seen _How to Train Your Dragon_?" 

In some surprise at both the suddenness of the new topic and the odd chance that allowed zir to answer in the affirmative, Kamatari replied, "I have. My step-brother wanted to see it, but nobody else was interested, so I took him just before I moved." 

"What was your opinion of Hiccup becoming handicapped at the end?" 

"Oh, I..." Thinking back about the movie and shifting gears as best ze could, Kamatari was yet unable to come up with an answer before Wufei went on with a gesture at his phone and an explanation of this out-of-the-blue question: 

"My friend feels it was a cheap gimmick meant to evoke needless sympathy from the viewer as a sort of sucker-punch secondary climax." The disdain in Wufei's voice as he echoed this opinion of his friend's told clearly what he thought of it long before he added, "I disagree. I feel it provided a much-needed element of depth to Hiccup's characterization, especially by giving him another instance of parallelism with Toothless." 

Kamatari, who, though ze'd recovered zir wits, did not remember the movie well enough to be discussing it on this level and was pretty sure ze had no strong opinions on it in any case, decided to bring up something ze'd seen mentioned on the internet in reference to this specific plot device: "It's nice for the physically handicapped to get any representation in a movie that isn't all about being physically handicapped." 

"Yes, of course!" Wufei sounded as if, though happy to agree with anything that might even obliquely support his own views, he hadn't expected this. 

"Is it a _good_ representation of a physical handicap, though?" Kamatari mused, for once having a point to raise before being prompted by zir companion. "It happened right at the end, didn't it? That's only a couple of minutes of representation..." 

"You know there will be a sequel," Wufei assured zir. "It was a huge box office success, and it has a 98% on Rotten Tomatoes." 

Kamatari, who cared a lot more for Bitch Flicks' opinion than Rotten Tomatoes', said, "It certainly wasn't a good representation of _female_ characters." 

"Well, in the time period--" Wufei started to apologize. 

"The time period when Vikings rode dragons?" Kamatari interrupted sharply. 

"It was Hiccup's story, not Astrid's." 

"It _could_ have been Astrid's story. It would have been the same story." 

"It's based on a book, you understand." 

"A book that's also about a cis-het white male? Why does every story have to be about that same person? Can't some of the rest of us have stories too?" 

"There are plenty of stories about women!" 

"There are _some_ stories about women," Kamatari corrected almost fiercely. "But they're usually not riding dragons or fighting battles or even getting to stand in the spotlight all that much." 

"Don't you watch football?" Wufei's tone too was becoming somewhat heated. "That's a field almost exclusively dominated by men!" 

"There's a difference between allowing for physical differences between men and women and continually pushing women's stories aside, forcing women to be either completely invisible or just secondary characters over and over and over again." Ze added quickly enough to forestall any comment of Wufei's, though in a quieter tone, "Though at least there _were_ **some** female characters in that one. People of color didn't even get a _token_ representation, if I remember right." 

"Well, in the setting--" Wufei began again. 

Kamatari's interruption was even harsher than before. "The setting that has dragons in it?" 

"It makes sense," said Wufei firmly, "for a story about Vikings to be a story about white people, whether or not dragons are involved." 

"But somebody _decided_ what that story would be about, and, as usual, went with subject matter that would dictate _all_ the characters be--" Kamatari forced zirself to stop. Ze hadn't meant to start an argument about this with someone ze would probably never see again in zir life, though perhaps it had been inevitable with Wufei's random introduction of this topic in the first place. In a less combative tone ze said, "I just would like to see more Asian heroes in movies -- and other people of color, though of course I have a special interest in Japanese people, and would like to see them take center stage more often. Wouldn't you?" 

Wufei stared at zir pensively, and eventually said, "Yes. Of course I would. I'm of Chinese descent myself, however. And I don't believe being all about white people makes _How to Train Your Dragon_ a bad movie." 

If Kamatari had had a dollar for every time ze'd expressed _this_ opinion... "Maybe not bad on its own, but definitely not trying very hard to correct any systemic problems." 

"Is it required to?" 

"Well, _somebody_ should be." Wanting to dispel this tension, Kamatari added in non sequitur before Wufei could say anything else, "So you're Chinese-American?" 

Wufei seemed to hesitate a moment, as if less interested in dispelling the tension than Kamatari was, then seemed to give in at least for the moment, and replied, "Correct. It was my parents, however, who moved here from China, and I speak very little Mandarin myself. I found Japanese a much more convenient language to study. It is, after all, the language spoken in a lot of media I enjoy." 

Pleased to have segued to a topic ze could not only discuss fairly well but that was obviously less charged than the previous -- and normally ze really didn't mind charged debate, just not with this weird guy in a random café near the end of a tiring day -- Kamatari responded, "I _have_ heard Mandarin is a very difficult language for English-speakers to learn. I'm Japanese-American, and my family's been in the country for a couple of generations, so I speak practically no Japanese. In fact my original name wasn't even Japanese, but I legally changed it a couple years back, and did some research in the language then." 

"Oh?" Testament to how successful Kamatari's tension-diffusing efforts had been was the fact that Wufei's interested look turned up toward his companion away from his phone. "And what made you choose the name you did?" 

"I went with Honjou Kamatari -- or Kamatari Honjou, legally speaking -- because to Americans, who won't know what it specifically means, it sounds androgynous and Japanese at the same time. My birth name was Daniel Joshua Reed, and I kept Daniel as my legal middle name just as a sort of nod to my parents." 

Wufei blinked. His brows twitched slightly together and slightly downward in an expression of momentary confusion. He stiffened, and his face went blank. Kamatari had seen this reaction many times before, and knew exactly what it signified; what he didn't know was why it had been so delayed in this instance. 

"So I deduce," Wufei said, "from that name," clearing his throat, "that you are actually a transvestite." 

"I did say I was." Kamatari's puzzlement sounded in zir voice. 

"Yes, you did," was Wufei's awkward concession. "But I thought you were just Quoting." The way he said the word cleared the matter up; Kamatari didn't even have to ask: Quoting, obviously, was an activity -- an _art_ \-- so worthy in and of itself that the actual purport of the quotation fell by the wayside. A world in which someone could declare zirself a transvestite without meaning it was a somewhat difficult concept to grasp, but Kamatari had certainly met people that seemed unable to speak at all without peppering their conversation with random bits of movie dialogue. 

"Well," ze said, and felt zir voice slipping toward that borderline-threatening sweetness that often emerged at such moments, "I was assigned male at birth, though I came out as agender four years ago, so it's not stretching the term 'transvestite' much to say I am one." Ze didn't want to add aloud that, since it _was_ still a bit of a stretch to the term, ze _had_ actually been Quoting just a tad. 

Wufei cleared his throat again, and Kamatari waited with patience long-honed by similar circumstances to hear what he would say next. In zir experience, there was a limited list of options -- some of them comments, some of them questions, most of them obnoxious. 

"You're very convincing. You pass," Wufei corrected himself as he suddenly remembered what he believed to be a more appropriate term, "very well." 

Kamatari tried to decide whether or not ze had the energy today to break this down for a complete stranger. The problem was that even a concise statement like, _"'Passing' isn't my goal; it just happens because I naturally look like a woman,"_ still usually managed to raise more questions than it answered. But if ze offered no clarification at all, people were left with incorrect impressions about zir, and possibly about the LGBTQIA world in general. 

In this context, ze decided after some quick thought that, since ze would probably never encounter this guy again and therefore could probably afford to overlook any false impressions Wufei might get, ze might as well not bother explaining zirself. So ze merely said, with a slight nod, "Thank you." 

Kamatari had a little less faith in zir ability to overlook misconceptions the next moment when Wufei remarked, "One of my very best friends is gay." 

The problem was that it would take even more effort than the previous hypothetical answer to say, _"Please don't conflate gender identity with sexual orientation. I do happen to identify as queer, but that has nothing to do with my gender. Also? Having gay friends doesn't mean a damn thing."_ As with the debate on representation in the media, ze simply didn't feel up to it on behalf on an acquaintance ze wasn't at all invested in. Ze probably _should_ have made the effort, but ze'd been walking all day in heels, and it was really too much to expect for zir to be 'on' all the time. 

Besides, ze didn't like to admit to being a little daunted by the phrase 'one of my very best friends' that _ze_ couldn't use with any accuracy. 

This time when Wufei received a text message, it was almost more a relief than anything. Kamatari sat back and waited while the man composed his answer, then asked in a casual tone, "So you're a Star Wars fan?" And refrained from adding, _"Speaking of movies with little to no female or racial representation."_

"Naturally," Wufei replied, raising his eyes from his phone at last. "But I only support the Jedi Order so long as they serve Justice. I won't be at the beck and call of any Republic." 

"I see," was all Kamatari could think to say, repressing another laugh. 

"The Sith are also an interesting Order, with, I believe, a more rational outlook in many respects, but our group already has two Sith Lords -- one a Lady, as a matter of fact -- and there are never more than two." 

"So you all have Star Wars... identities... you and your friends?" Ze could just imagine Wufei and his group (all of whom, in Kamatari’s imagination, looked like Wufei with different hair and sometimes breasts) running around in robes with toy lightsabers talking portentously about the Force. 

"That's correct. I am Jedi Master Chang, a Kaleesh from Kalee. Lately I've been considering accepting a Padawan, though it's difficult to decide how much of the Jedi Order's restrictive precepts I want to pass on to a apprentice." 

"And what precepts are those?" Kamatari preferred to keep Wufei off the topic of queer issues, and Star Wars didn't make for too bad a substitute. 

"The Order is specifically opposed to passion of any kind. And while it's no great effort to understand that fear, anger, and hatred lead to the Dark Side, they believe that other, more positive emotions do as well." It sounded like a dissertation. "The Jedi Code expressly forbids attachment. And not merely love, as we observed in _Attack of the Clones_ \-- _all_ attachment: friendships, loyalties, family bonds... And how do they expect Jedi to value the people and places and institutions they're supposed to protect if they aren't permitted to become attached to any of them? The Jedi Code insists on Force-users becoming emotionless robots, and my _friends_ and I--" he put a significant emphasis on the word-- "believe we would be dishonoring our commitment to Justice, and each other, by downplaying the attachment between us." 

Kamatari wanted to remark that Wufei (and, evidently, his _friends_) took this all far too seriously. At the same time, though, ze found zirself responding to the attitude with reluctant approbation, even admiration... and perhaps some jealousy. So, with more difficulty than ze had expected, ze said instead, "I don't remember any of this from the movies." And ze did actually remember the movies fairly well. Ze'd even liked them -- the first three better than the second, of course, or should that be the second three better than the first? Ze'd never considered applying the Jedi Code to zir own life, though. 

"You have to understand," Wufei replied pedantically, "the movies are only a tiny fraction of what exists in the Star Wars universe. Novels, comics, video games... every day we're expanding our knowledge of what happened a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. For example, in The Jedi Academy Trilogy by Kevin J. Anderson....." 

Wufei was still lecturing an only idly listening Kamatari by the time ze needed to head out to the bus stop. In fact he kept talking, hastily trying to finish up his current point, while Kamatari stood and began gathering zir bags. 

"Oh," he interrupted himself at that juncture. "I was going to give you my email address. We're always seeking extra players." 

Kamatari hesitated, then, in a moment of weakness, felt the inexorable power of loneliness forcing zir to give in. "Why don't you text me?" And ze rattled off zir phone number. 

"I'll have to inquire into your area code another time," Wufei remarked as he typed. 

Wanting to shake zir head at the implication there might be any more explanation for zir area code than 'I just moved' -- a fact ze believed had already been established -- Kamatari rather nodded. Once zir phone had chimed (the notification sound was called 'Rose Petals' and had come preloaded), unsure exactly how to say goodbye in this situation, ze raised one hand with a touch of awkwardness and went with, "Have fun with your game." 

"Farewell, my young apprentice," Wufei replied. As Kamatari had already turned away, ze didn't bother to restrain zir smile. 

Exiting the building, wending zir high-heeled way toward the bus stop in front of the next business over, ze couldn't quite decide how ze felt about that entire encounter. It had been frustrating, even aggravating, and certainly ridiculous, but there'd also been about it an incomprehensible sort of pleasantry, almost as if Wufei had been speaking another language the entire time, but in a friendly tone. They'd been like aliens meeting and managing to convey peaceful intentions with very little common ground to stand on -- a cockatiel and an armadillo somehow communicating amicably. 

Kamatari had no wish to join the world ze'd glimpsed through the window of zir conversation with Wufei; it was foreign to zir in a manner almost completely unpalatable. And yet not only could ze not quite bring zirself to condemn it, one aspect of it also could not be dismissed as entirely undesirable. 

Wufei clearly moved in a warm, happy, and extensive group of friends that shared his interests and probably thought much the same way he did. They looked out for online sales for each other, they spent every Saturday evening together, they understood each other's Quotes, they considered denying attachment to each other dishonorable, they watched sports they were _clearly_ uninterested in together 'for research purposes,' and their texts meant so much to each other as to overcome public phone etiquette. Wufei might be a hopeless nerd, but he obviously had personal characteristics pleasant enough to win him a place among such a devoted circle. 

To someone alone in a new town, there was something enviable -- maybe even commendable -- about that. Kamatari didn't want to partake in Wufei's way of life and had no interest in spending any more time with him or his ilk than ze already had, but ze couldn't help wondering how long it would take _zir_ to gather even a few such meaningful friends. It made zir feel a little pathetic, really. 

It wasn't impossible that it worked both ways, though. Maybe Wufei, even while looking down on Kamatari's interest in football and willingness to work for lower pay just as much as Kamatari had looked down on Wufei's vestiary obliviousness and solemn interpretation of fictional Orders, had yet seen something via Kamatari's conversation that he wished he could have. He might not be _specifically_ interested in anything Kamatari had mentioned, but perhaps some aspect of the life hinted at during their discussion called to him the way that small part of Wufei's life called to Kamatari. 

Ze would probably never know. It probably didn't matter. But it gave zir something to think about as the bus wended its rumbling way out of the shopping district where ze'd made this strange acquaintance and back toward zir neighborhood. And honestly, it didn't seem _entirely_ unlikely. Animals evolved wings or claws as needed on a regular basis, didn't they?


End file.
